Aren't You Coming To Bed?
by ColourMeChaos
Summary: Jacob gets a little angry when Bella blames him for their problems in married life.  But they're Jake and Bells. They can work it out, they always do. -Basic fluff. Edward left, Jacob and Bella got a happily ever after. O/S-


**Aren't You Coming To Bed?**

(JPOV.)

"You know, you were the one that started this! You said you wanted this for our future? How can you come and complain to me?" She screamed at me. I didn't understand what she was saying; did she not understand how much I had given up for her? I could've gone into Mechanics but I was willing enough to give that up because I knew we were both in this together and she'd be the only one to make my future happy. I screamed a response back at her not even knowing how loud my voice was.

"I did, I came here thinking we **would** be together, that we'd be happy but these shifts that you're working at the company? From 4 to 10 at night? We hardly see each other anymore now that I got the job at the damn garage!"

"Oh, so this is my fault, now is it? I've been trying to make money so you're not doing it all yourself, so I have extra days to take off, so we can fly to other countries but no! That's not allowed because the shifts I work aren't ideal!" I sighed in anger and sat down at the edge of the couch and dropped my head into my hands, scratching my scalp. I heard her sniffle. I cursed under my breath and fisted my fingers out of habit. I didn't want to make her cry, I didn't like it when she cried, I didn't like the thought that my Bells was hurt and I definitely didn't want to be the cause. I sighed again and stood up, walking toward her delicate frame.

"Look Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shout, I just..." I reached her and grasped at her hands, longing to feel her soft skin touch mine. I brought her hand up to my lips and kissed each of her individual knuckles. "Bella, I did this for us. You know that. I-I skipped my offer at Dowlings so we could move in together. This was supposed to be perfect, a-and it was. For the first month we were both at home doing things together and then eventually you got offered a job. Why did that changed everything?" She looked up at me, more tears threatening to fall from her beautiful, brown eyes and follow the shiny paths that were already trailing down her cheeks. She shook her head and looked down at the floor, sniffling again. I hated seeing her like this, and knowing that I was the reason for it really made me hate myself. I pulled her flush against my chest. She was the best thing that had ever happened to me. She was the best thing that **would** ever happen to me. "We can work through this, honey. We always do."

We stood like that, me holding her for a few minutes before she shook her head, a habit she used to clear her mind, and sighed quietly. "I'm- I'm gonna go to bed."

I gently squeezed her once more, this one not hard enough to crush her ribs but just gripping enough to let her know I was here and that I loved her more than anything. I kissed her on the forehead and whispered, "I'll be up later."

She let go of me and, like always, I was overcome with the need to hold her again and yearn to have that warmth and softness of hers touching my skin. I watched her slowly go up the stairs and didn't sit back down on the sofa until I heard the bathroom door shut and the lock click. I fell into the plump, red pillow and sat back. Staring at the ceiling I felt claustrophobic, cramped in such a warm space, and swiftly made my way outside onto the patio closing the door behind me mutely. The cold air hit me instantly but it didn't take long for me to adjust and besides it felt good on my skin, to have something cool my usually hot self down a bit. Sitting down on the stone step I looked at the stars on this rare, cloudless night. It had been so long since the sky was clear. They shimmered against the blue backdrop, highlighted by the bright glow of a crescent moon. I stared. And then I stared some more. I didn't even let myself think, just let the overcrowded jumble of thoughts die away until there weren't any worries and memories filling my head. I was finally able to sit here, look at the stars and think nothing and for once, I admitted to myself that it was amazing to not think of what the future would be like and what dreaded fights and arguments were to come.

I jolted slightly when I heard her call my name and then hear the patio door slide open. Her arms wound around my shoulders and her head sat on my collarbone. Even as a fully grown man, these little things she did still sent butterflies into my stomach and made me blush, as feminine as that might sound. Had she the slightest idea of how tight the hold she had on me still was?

"Aren't you coming to bed?"

I glanced at the dark, green trees ahead of me fluttering in the wind.

"Sure sure. You go on; I'll come up in a few minutes."

I heard another small sigh escape her mouth but she kissed my cheek nevertheless and made her way back up once again. I looked back after her and then turned back to the trees wondering whether or not it was wise of me to phase even though I hadn't done so for a month or two. She didn't know I'd stopped, but I didn't want to risk seeing somebody and feel my world change. I wouldn't be able to bear the pain I'd inflict on Bella but, from seeing the others imprint, I wouldn't be able to walk away from the decision my shifter-form had made for me either. If I was honest I did miss the feeling of the wind against my face and the sound of blood rushing to my ears but I was lucky enough to be able to keep my keen hearing and fast speed. I breathed in the clear night air one more time before I stood up and walked inside. I brushed my teeth and walked into our bedroom, taking my shirt off and dropping it on the clothes horse at the side of her dresser, my jeans along with it. She was sprawled on top of the quilt in just a vest and some night pants with a book sat on her chest. Her hair had been let loose on the creamy white pillow and the mahogany colour contrasted with the white beautifully; her pale skin however, was the same shade as the bed sheets. The TV was still blaring too and some old re-run of Scrubs was playing quietly in the background. I turned it off and took the book off her chest, dog-earing the page like she usually did and put it on her nightstand. Finally, I crawled onto the mattress and she stirred, her eyes opening.

"Hey," She murmured.

"Hey," I murmured.

I chuckled, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her closer, relishing in the feel of her warmth on my body. My hands gently slithered underneath her top and brushed along her stomach, feeling how smooth it was and how low her navel dipped. I nuzzled my nose into the crook of her neck and inhaled the sweet scent of vanilla and strawberries radiating off of her; nectar given from the gods wouldn't even be able to beat this. "Promise me that whatever happened down there won't ever happen again?" I mumbled, my lips tracing along her jaw line. I was going to take in as much of her as I could.

"I do, I promise you it won't."

I kissed the corner of her lips with a smile painted on my face.

"I love you, Mrs. Black."

"I love you just a little bit more, Mr. Black." I smiled.

Today could have been our last day, but it could have also been our first and I was going to hold her in my arms until our days decided to end. And even then, I wouldn't let it stop me.

**Authors Note:**

**So the last time I posted anything was in January. Anyways, I'm starting to find a pattern in my writing tendencies, I always do it at midnight when I'm surrounded by my family and watching a movie. Maybe this will help me get more written...**

**Well, urm, this was inspired by that one moment in The Devil Wears Prada where she's supposed to have quit her job but she hasn't and then her and her boyfriend get into a big fight. This is pretty much the same thing but with more flesh and feelings and it's no one's birthday. I wrote this while listening to Ray LaMontagne and James Vincent McMorrow who are some excellent singers with voices all rusky and smooth and sexyish like James Morrison is. If that's the kind of thing that you like.**

**Thank you for reading this and if you can, please review. You've no idea the help it gives me and I seriously do not take any offence to the flames you are willing to burn me with.**

**Thank you! Yours sincerely,**

**ColourMeChaos :) x**


End file.
